Despues de entrar en la tumba
by amintajuliette
Summary: Acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado si Raoul no alcanza a Christine cuando es llamada a entrar en la tumba de su padre...solo un intento de comprender a los personajes...bueno algo asi...por favor reviews...
1. Chapter 1 Despues de entrar en la tumba

Después de entrar en la tumba...

Ella ingreso en la tumba, dentro de la oscuridad, escuchando la silente respiración de alguien mas allí; vio una luz al final de las escaleras. No sentía miedo, frío, ni ninguna otra sensación.

Repentinamente escucho una voz, una hermosa voz masculina viniendo de la oscuridad a un lado de ella. La voz la rodeaba suave y lentamente. Ella se desmayo cuando sintió un escalofrió detrás suyo. Cuando volvió en si en la oscuridad mas profunda se pregunto "¿Donde estoy?" Se dio cuenta de que estaba tendida en una cama, en un cuarto.

Gradualmente sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la ausencia de luz; y poco a poco empezó a distinguir las diferentes cosas a su alrededor, y lo reconoció como su cuarto en la casa del lago.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el Fantasma había estado sentado a su lado todo el tiempo, en la única silla de la recamara. Se sorprendió sobremanera de verlo ahí; y empezó a recordar el episodio en Perros— Girec y le pregunto— ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?

—Te desmayaste en la cripta. ¿O talvez habrías preferido que te dejara allí?—dijo en un tono sarcástico...mas sin embargo parecía cansado.

— Bien, ahora que sabemos que estas bien, me retiro. ¿Debes tener hambre? ¿Quieres algo en especial para la cena?—

Ya había dejado la puerta atrás cuando ella empezó a pensar en sus últimas palabras.

—¿Para la cena?— el se dio la vuelta y la miro desde el umbral de la puerta —Has estado aquí por dos días desde que dejaste la Casa de la Opera.

Estuvo sola con sus pensamientos por un rato hasta que el regreso con algunas viandas y una copa de vino en una bandeja de plata.

—Por favor, come algo!— dijo en un tono reconciliador.

Aunque estaba asustada le pregunto— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?—

El poso su mirada en ella, suspiro y luego dijo— Este es tu hogar también. Y como no habías vuelto en si, no pudiste ver que la puerta ha estado abierta todo el tiempo...

—Cuando hayas terminado de cenar, eres libre de irte, conoces el camino de regreso.

Eso era cierto, había estado tan ocupada preocupándose que no se dio cuenta deque en verdad estaba abierta. No podía entender su actitud; todo este tiempo ella pensó que el estaba obsesionadamente enamorado de ella, pero y ahora?

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, cuando el hablo rompiendo sus pensamientos y el silencio— Creo que es mejor si te dejo sola—

Ella estuvo apunto de dejarlo ir, pero sin pensar que estaba haciendo , lo llamo— No, no te...— y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se corrigió a si misma— Hummm!...Quiero decir...no necesariamente tienes que irte— no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso.

El se detuvo a medio levantarse y lentamente se sentó otra vez. Y el silencio se hizo otra vez, y de nuevo el lo rompió— ¿Quisieras hablar?— dijo tiernamente. El sintió mas que ver el conflicto en su alma y trato de ayudarla— A mi me gustaría— añadió suavemente y empezó comentando— No voy a negar que tu pretendiente, "el Vizconde", si... se que es tu pretendiente...me hace perder la paciencia...¿Sabes lo que siento por ti?— el le soltó de pronto, pero no espero la respuesta y continuo— Mi único deseo es tu felicidad. Y no puedo ignorar el hecho de que, el se enamoro de ti después de que cantaras en la gala. Eso no me parece, porque si en verdad te ama, si asi fuera; ¿ porque te dejo sola cuando tu padre murió,¿ porque no te ayudo...o te consoló? O mejor aun, ¿por qué no pidió tu mano en matrimonio entonces?— el dijo todo esto calmadamente, pero cada vez que pausaba para tomar un respiro, parecía decirlo como en reproche.

Ella no contesto, así que el continuo tan calmadamente como si estuvieran comentando el clima— Estoy interesado en continuar con las lecciones. Todo permanecerá como antes, especialmente la disciplina. Tomaras las clases diariamente a la misma hora. Si el quiere verte, tendrá que encontrar tiempo en ese horario.

El no había perdido de vista la bandeja en todo el tiempo que permaneció allí, así que dijo— Es mejor que comas antes de que la cena se enfrié.

Ella no podía rehusar sus argumentos, pero también no podía negar el hecho de que le había dicho todo eso para ganar la partida. Ella se sentía tan confundida e intranquila.

—Bien, te dejo, quiero lo mejor para ti, todavía soy tu Ángel de Música y tu tutor también, así que, por favor confía en mi!— dijo Erik al momento levanto y salio.

Ella estuvo perdida por un rato, pensando sobre todo lo que Erik le había dicho, y finalmente se pregunto a si misma –¿Que siento verdaderamente por Raoul, Vizconde de Chagny... y…por Erik, El Fantasma de la Opera?...Esta pregunta era en verdad difícil, muy difícil. Confiaba en Raoul, lo conocía desde niños, ¿que tan diferente podía ser desde esos tiempos? También confiaba en Erik, nunca la lastimaría, aunque…ella no sabia nada acerca de su pasado; era verdad que el iría muy lejos por causa suya y ella no podía imaginarse un limite para el, un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo... y Raoul, ¿a que tanto se atrevería por ella? Sabia también que Raoul podía llegar a ser en verdad violento. Ambos no eran muy diferentes entre si. ¿Quién era Raoul sino una especie de Erik con algunos complejos de educación? No eran tan diferentes; bueno, ya pensando en ello…conocía algunas cosas de ellos pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de compararlos. Ambos podían actuar como caballeros y ser extremadamente celosos. ¿Que eran? Uno, un rico noble y el otro un genio desconocido…un aristócrata y un fantasma…¿como podría ella…conseguir una tregua entre ambos?...

La verdad era…que estaba perdida y confundida, tanto que no noto como el tiempo voló hasta cuando el fantasma regreso un par de horas mas tarde.

Observo la bandeja intacta y preocupado dijo- No probaste la comida!- Se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas y tiernamente le dijo- ¿Estas bien?- Ella no contesto y de repente sin saber como empezó a llorar en su hombro.


	2. Chapter 2 Por unos segundos

Por unos segundos…

Temprano en la mañana, el Vizconde de Chagny comenzó a buscar a mademoiselle Daaé; en su corazón parecía una eternidad, aunque la realidad era que no la había visto desde ayer; primeramente pregunto al los administradores de la Opera Popular, los cuales no pudieron decirle ni una sola palabra acerca de Christine. En el mismo momento en el que dejaba el edificio, tropezó con mademoiselle Meg Giry quien le dijo – ¡Bonjour monsieur¿Esta buscando a Christine? Si es así, no la encontrara aquí, fue a visitar la tumba de su padre; acaba de dejar la Opera en un carruaje por la puerta de la Rue Scribe.-

El no se despidió y corrió hacia calle a la cual daba la puerta principal, allí llamo a su carruaje y un paje se dirigió con presteza a los establos de la Opera, pero se encontraba tan desesperado que tomo uno que pasaba en ese momento por frente a la puerta principal indicando al cochero- A la estación de tren, por favor!…Y deprisa!- muy pronto arribo a su destino, sin embargo, ya había perdido el tren a Perros-Girec.

Preocupado e inquieto, regreso a la taquilla y pregunto por el siguiente tren. El vendedor le dijo que habría otro mañana en la mañana. Sin la posibilidad de hacer otra cosa, reservo un boleto para el tren que saldría a la mañana siguiente y regresó a casa a preparar el equipaje. No pudo dormir en toda la noche y al amanecer, salto de la cama y se vistió apresuradamente; despertó a todos en la casa, y sin tomar el desayuno salio corriendo para la estación llegando dos horas antes de la salida del tren. Mientras tanto caminaba en círculos a lo largo de la plataforma hasta que el tren dejo Paris. Preocupado por una razón desconocida durante todo el trayecto hacia Perros- Girec; ocasionalmente pensaba en Christine y el porque no le diría que visitaría la tumba de su padre. No podía entender el porque no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Los segundos parecían horas y las horas días; por la tarde finalmente arribó a la estación de Perros-Girec. Salio del tren tan impacientemente que casi tira a una mujer de la puerta del vagón, pero afortunadamente pudo esquivarla. Corrió hasta la posada y se informo de donde podría estar Christine a lo que la hostelera respondió - Fue a la iglesia para la misa de su difunto padre, monsieur!- No termino de escuchar lo que le decía la mujer, corrió hacia los establos de la posada para conseguir un caballo y apresuradamente se dirigió rumbo al cementerio.

La noche comenzaba ya a caer cuando el se aproximaba al cementerio por la puerta del atrio; lentamente las estrellas empezaron a asomarse en el cielo; desmonto en la puerta, no atreviéndose a pasar con el sobre suelo consagrado. No había nadie dentro de la iglesia dentro de la cual brillaban algunas velas reflejando las paredes y bancas vacías, causando sombra en los nichos de los santos. Repentinamente escucho a alguien cantando en el cementerio; y poco a poco olvido la verdadera razón por la se encontraba allí.

Esa hermosa voz celestial que escuchaba lo trasporto mágicamente a otros tiempos, tiempos pasados en los que el era muy joven y no tenia mas cosas en que pensar mas que en ser feliz. Y allí recordó los días de verano en las costas de Bretaña cuando solía jugar con la Pequeña Lotte. Lentamente, llevado por el sonido de la voz y por el sentir de sus recuerdos se aproximo al sitio de donde el extraordinario sonido provenía y fue cuando vio a Christine subiendo las escaleras del mausoleo de su padre. Súbitamente recordó los motivos que lo habían llevado allí —¡Christine! NO!— grito al mismo tiempo que regresaba de golpe a la realidad. Corrió tras ella intentando detenerla antes de que traspusiera el umbral de la cripta. Un gran dolor se posiciono en su pecho, sin embargo corrió, no pareciendo avanzar ni un solo paso. Sentía como si el tiempo avanzara de una manera muy lenta; percibía el sudor en su frente y manos, grito nuevamente pero ella no parecía escucharlo; la llamo con todas sus fuerzas, y se detuvo por un instante en el umbral, corrió tras ella, había puesto un pie sobre las escaleras cuando las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse detrás de ella. Raoul se estrello contra las ambas hojas de hierro de las puertas y las golpeo con los puños mientras gritaba nuevamente —Christine!— era demasiado tarde….por unos segundos y la hubiera detenido. La puerta se cerro; envolviéndola en la oscuridad absoluta, mientras el estaba parado afuera rodeado por la noche estrellada. Ahora no podría saber que pasaría con ella. "Christine mi amor…."- pensó. Trato de abrir la puerta pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Regreso lo más pronto que pudo la posada en busca de ayuda, cuando nuevamente vio a la hostelera que le dijo rápidamente antes de que el pudiera responder- Oh Monsieur Vicomte, quería decirle que Mademoiselle Daaé ordeno su equipaje inmediatamente después de que usted saliera a buscarla. Raoul se detuvo de repente - ¿Quién vino a recogerlo?- a lo que la mujer contesto- No estoy muy segura, creo que el muchacho que trabaja en la estación del tren… - no termino las ultimas palabras de la dama y tan deprisa como le daban sus piernas se dirigió a la estación sin saber que o a quien buscaba…

En la estación encontró a un niño en su camino de regreso a pueblo; corrió hacia el y le pregunto- ¿Conoces al chico que carga el equipaje en la posada?- y el chico contesto – Oui monsieur, soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarlo con sus valijas? Raoul le dijo en un tono urgente-¿Tu recogiste el equipaje de Mademoiselle Daaé en la posada¿Quién te mando por el¿Fue Mademoiselle Daaé?- se encontraba tan desesperado que el chico sintió lastima por el y le contesto- No monsieur, mademoiselle se encontraba indispuesta y un caballero que la acompañaba me envió a la posada por ellas; me dijo donde recogerlo y me pago bien por ello; me dijo que tenia que traer las cosas de mademoiselle tan rápido como me fuera posible; porque debían tomar el tren y era muy importante que no lo perdieran.- Raoul penso- El tren…!- y pregunto inmediatamente- ¿A que hora sale el tren de la estación?- Tomo al muchacho de los hombros y los sacudió con desesperación, el desesperado muchacho murmuro- Sale a media noche!

El Vizconde dirigió su Mirada al reloj de la estación y casi se desmaya; eran las doce en punto. Libreo al muchacho y corrió hacia la plataforma, escuchando el silbato de la locomotora. No podía creerlo, perdía el tren de nuevo. Y de nuevo grito tratando de detener el tren, pero igual que antes, fue en vano.

------- Saguitaria: Disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero me esta costando un poco la traducción, espero te guste...


	3. Chapter 3El solo deseaba una oportunidad

El solo deseaba una oportunidad…

Christine lloro mucho tiempo sobre su hombro, tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo; y sin saber como… finalmente se quedo dormida, lentamente dejo de llorar y se dejo caer en sus brazos abatida por el cansancio. Erik la recostó y envolvió en las suaves sabanas de su cama, suspiro y le dirigió una tierna mirada. Apago la lámpara de gas de su mesita de noche y salio del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta. Se dirigió a su enorme órgano y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía, se encontraba inspirado y canto pensando solo en ella… cuanto la amaba…y ¿porque?...Erik no podía explicárselo. Solamente sabia que la amaba, que amaba su figura, delineada por la luz cuando entraba en una habitación, también amaba sus ojos, aquellos dulces ojos tan profundos como el cielo estrellado de una noche de verano. Amaba la delicada caída de su cabello sobre su cuello y hombros, la suave tibieza de su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca. Adoraba su voz, tan dulce como cuando los ángeles cantan… ángeles que el nunca escucharía…y su sonrisa. ¿Por qué ella nunca reía en su presencia¿Por qué no sonreía aunque fuera una sola vez? Erik fue invadido por un gran dolor y dirigía una triste mirada hacia la puerta del cuarto por momentos.

El la había visto sonreír algunas veces desde el palco cinco durante alguna presentación… pero era una sonrisa tímida, triste, como si hubiera olvidado como sonreír. El podía sentir su dolor y confusión, y recordó como tantas veces había deseado por sobre todas las cosas de este mundo, ser un hombre normal. ¿Cuál seria el precio a pagar por una hora de felicidad a su lado? Nunca lo sabría; el hubiera dada todo lo que es por detener sus lagrimas.

Erik no podía saber que lo atormentaba más¿el que estuviera sentenciado a vivir una vida solo, sin una oportunidad, o ver el dolor de la mujer que amaba y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo? Una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla bajo su mascara. Pelearía por ella, nunca había sido un debilucho y no iba a empezar ahora. Si tenía que matar al chico, entonces lo haría.

Tendría que matar su recuerdo, su imagen, los sentimientos que Raoul inspiraba en Christine. Erik continuaba tocando, y poco a poco los acordes de la música pasaron de una melodía triste y tierna a una furiosa y desquiciante…de repente, se detuvo. ¿Cómo podría ella amarlo si mataba la chico¿Cómo podía el entender su corazón y su mente? Volvió la cabeza una vez mas y miro hacia la puerta -"Si nunca me hubiese mostrado ante ella, todavía seria su Ángel de la Música…"- pensó. Ahora nuevos tormentos comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza¿Cómo la había imaginado Christine¿Con que forma, que cabello…cual rostro?... ¿Tendía alguna oportunidad si fuera diferente?

Sus pensamientos se tornaron hacia aquel muchacho y los analizo detalladamente; "el Vizconde era joven, tan joven como Crhistine; también era cierto que el chico era bien parecido, incluso el no podía negar eso; por lo que había visto tampoco era un completo tonto…pero ¿Por qué Christine?"-le reprocho en silencio- "El Chico podía conseguirse a cualquier chica en la Opera, en Paris, inclusive en Francia."- Por los diferentes comentarios que había escuchado en los corredores de la Casa de Opera, muchas de las niñas ricas de la alta sociedad de Paris comentaban a sus espaladas, cuando el y su hermano pasaban- ¡Son tan lindos…!- decía una- ¡…y apuestos…!- comentaba otra -…solteros y ricos… - agregaba una tercera y así.- "¿Porque Christine?" En esos momentos Erik sintió un enorme abismo entre ellos, no era tan viejo para Christine, su cuerpo no tenía ninguna deformidad, era delgado pero…"- Se levanto de su asiento frente el órgano y camino hacia el espejo colocado a un lado de la puerta de Crhistine.

Miro su reflejo tocado por la trémula luz proveniente de las velas sobre el órgano- ¡No esta tan mal!- dijo al mirar su cuerpo y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a su reflejo, encubierta por la mascara, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su rostro, su mirada cambio a triste y colérica y su pequeña sonrisa se borro- ¡Es esta cara, este endemoniado y madito rostro, solo esto la separa de mi!

Mil gracias a todos por sus review, espero este capitulo les agrade.


End file.
